


A Better Explanation

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, One of my favorites so far, What was this ep?, love my babies, post 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: "Her life for mine.""Deal!"





	A Better Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here I am, again! hahaha
> 
> Sorry, but this show gives me so many ideas that I have to write them all. And the last ep, seriously one of my favorites so far! The emotion, the tension between the team, the suppressed feelings between Will and Frankie, and to crown it all that heart-melting gift Will gave to Frankie, just exploded my head. So, you'll see a lot of references from this ep in my other fics.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece, my idea to complement the episode's plot.
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated but your reading this so much more! 
> 
> Also, let me know what you thought about this fic, your ideas, prompts, opinions, suggestions, anything really.
> 
> And about the "Cancún" fic, I'm currently writing chapter two, and I'll update it in a couple of days so stay posted to see more of this fic (if you enjoyed it!)
> 
> Love you all, thanks for the constant support! 
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana

The night was finally arriving. After the messed up mission, the team had to face the day before, that Saturday was promising. They took a little break, exchanged gifts for Christmas Spy, and although things didn’t go as planned there were more wins than losses to count so, you could say it was a successful work.

 

Frankie was still in the pool room but, now, alone.

 

She and Will had played for almost three hours straight until he couldn’t bear his leg and had to take a break, deciding to lay down for a while in his office.

 

The team was slowly making their way home.

 

Standish and Tina were the first ones as the man wanted to get his girlfriend (as he was calling her, but she wasn’t aware of) to a proper dinner and movies after.

 

Then Ray accompanied Susan to the door, and both went separate ways, not before he double checked she was inside a cab, safe and sound. Rescuing her for almost death kind of changed things between them a little, and a small feeling started to grow on Ray’s heart, but he was too obvious to see it or understand what it was.

 

Jai was the last one. He was still pondering the results of the mission, and although Susan’s words were still on his head, the spy was trying his best to convince himself that those were past behaviors, that he had evolved to be more open and caring. Well, it was a work in progress, and he knew it would take time but seeing the team, how much they cared about each other, almost losing Susan, made him realize he wasn’t alone and that, changing, it was worth.

 

Frankie stayed. She had to clear her mind, to think things through.

 

Will’s necklace was already dangling from her neck and the bullet between her fingers. She was sensing a new habit beginning, the cold metal being touched whenever she felt tense or preoccupied.

 

She had loved it.

 

It so fitted her, Frankie couldn’t imagine another gift, even she knowing Will had probably bought her something else. She was glad he had changed his mind.

 

His thoughtful way, him noticing the little things about her and the way they could talk about anything and, yet, he wouldn’t judge her if she wasn’t ready to share — facts about Will that were winning her heart piece by piece.

 

Frankie sat at the corner sofa, still with her hands on the bullet, pondering about the previous events.

 

Her conversation with Will about them being married which awakened a side of her she didn’t remember and now, whenever she thought about bathtubs she couldn’t shake the story away from her head. Then his protection over her, back when Ollerman almost killed her.

 

_“Her life for mine.”_

 

_“Deal!”_

 

In other times Frankie wouldn’t care about it, but now, it moved her so much she didn’t know how to deal with and ended up making jokes instead of facing the depth of that act.

 

It was Will.

 

Frankie knew that he would give his life for her.

 

And that night she realized she would give her life for him as well.

 

This last thought brought back the one she was avoiding the most and that Frankie knew it would take her sleep away for a few nights. Will, laying on the floor, bleeding out. Dead. Just the remembrance was enough to tense her whole body and bring small tears to her eyes.

 

Frankie had had this nightmare before, so many times, where she would shoot Will because she never really changed or because she failed at protecting him, either way, he ended up dead. Those images had woken her up in the dawn so many times, and now, it was real. She had, indeed, shot him.

 

It was a fake shot and her intentions far away from killing him. Still, she felt a hole open in her heart the moment she did it, and it took all of herself from not dropping on the floor beside him and putting her hand on his heart just to make sure that was still beating, that he was still alive and on her side. Frankie tried not to look back, but it was impossible.

 

It was Will who was laying there and, despite the situation they were in now, despite Will’s girlfriend, her and his suppressed feelings. Despite the blurred lines between them and the fact they were constantly flirting without noticing, she couldn’t stay away from him; now she couldn’t imagine a life where Will wasn’t part of, wasn’t with her.

 

Her trace of thoughts engulfed her focus, and she didn’t realize Will entering in the room, not until he sat beside her and his perfume invaded her nose arousing a warm feeling on her heart. She turned, her hand still on the bullet, to face him and found a small smile on his lips and curiosity painted in his eyes.

 

“What are you doing here? Everyone left.”

 

“I was…”

 

Could she tell him what was on her mind? Not yet.

 

“So, how’s your leg?”

 

Will was taken by surprise at her sudden change of subjects but followed it,

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I can’t stand long periods, but your aim is spotless. It will heal nicely.”

 

“Yeah, I’m a pro.”

 

They both smiled, and Will stretched his arm over the back of the sofa, resting his hand one inch away from Frankie’s shoulder. A comfortable silence filled the place, and Frankie was glad he didn’t bring up their previous conversation. Talking marriage with him, especially now that her heart was so vulnerable, wouldn't end well to her. But she didn’t see coming the subject Will decided to discuss.

 

“So… About that clearance to kill me back in Russia?”

 

Frankie’s eyes grew bigger, and she felt her mouth go dry. Would that conversation really happen? His raised eyebrows were incisive and so his penetrating glare.

 

“Will…”

 

“I told you I would need a better explanation.”

 

“I…”

 

“Why, Frankie?”

 

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to organize her mind. Her partner's openness and sincerity wouldn’t allow her to lie and, after being around him that much, she was becoming incapable of doing it. She couldn’t lie to Will, not because of loss of ability, but because she didn’t want to, because he didn’t deserve and, if she ever wanted for him to trust her completely, she had to start trusting him with her secrets as he did with her.

 

“Look, I barely knew you. My boss handed me your and Standish’s profiles and asked me to do the job. I knew the kid was easy work and, giving the fact that his dossier didn’t point to any reported crimes before, he would be scared enough to cooperate. But your profile…”

 

She stopped, remembering seeing his face for the first time, and how that trigged something in her instantly.

 

“You’re the best of FBI, capable and, above all, merciful. I remember laughing at how soft you were and how easy it would be to get into your head.”

 

Frankie was observing Will’s reaction and, for the first time, found him in complete silence and impenetrable face.

 

“I asked my boss clearance to kill you because that was what I used to do. No loose ends, no attachments. But, honestly, it wasn’t something personal, just a habit I had. And then, I met you, and the more I saw your soft side, the more I thought how easy it would be to kill you until…”

 

France came back as a rush of images circling around her head. Each one was instigating a memory from their first encounter. Will had his gaze stuck on her, not moving once his eyes away. It was intimidating but comforting at the same time and just made Frankie speak more than she wanted.

 

“You didn’t leave me behind. That was what changed everything.”

 

She went silent, and her fingers were vigorously playing with the bullet, feeling it under her skin, remembering her she hadn’t killed Will, that he was there. She felt his hand on her knees bringing warmth to her body.

 

“Thank you, Franks.”

 

He smiled at her, and the weigh on her shoulder lighted a bit.

 

“Look…”

 

“Frankie, don’t… I know you’re a different person back then and I don’t blame you for anything. It was your job; it was who you were. But you’ve changed, to a person that, despite denying it, cares about others. I see who you are now and that’s enough for me to trust you with my life.”

 

Will grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes but returned the gesture.

 

They were good.

 

Will reached his arm and picked the necklace that was on Frankie’s hands seconds ago. He rolled it between his fingers just like she did and smiled with himself.

 

They were really good.

 

He dropped it and looked back at her, finding her emerald glance studying his face. If only she knew how much was going on in his heart. But that was another’s day conversation.

 

Will stood up and reached out for Frankie’s hand, helping her put herself on her feet.

 

“Another round?”

 

He pointed at the pool holding their last game’s moves.

 

“Sure, but this time try not to complain.”

 

“Hey! I just got shot!”

 

“Suck it up. You said it wasn’t that bad.”

 

She smiled at him and received one back. Will grabbed his cue striking the first play, and they didn’t know how much longer they stayed there.

 

Will couldn’t stop thinking that, sometimes, it was worth being shot.


End file.
